At My Window
by Adnama23
Summary: Haley has a late night visitor, who could it be and what could they want? Naley season 1


"What the hell

**A/N so this is my first ever story so pls pls review and let me know what you think!**

"What the hell?" thought Haley as she heard another pebble hit her window. She turned to her left to look at her clock which sat on her nightstand and noticed it was 3:47 am. She cautiously got up out of bed and walked over to her window. Haley tried and tried but as hard as she did she couldn't think of who could be trying to get her attention at this ungodly hour, Lucas and everyone else she could think of knew better than to interrupt her "beauty sleep" as she called it but apparently her boyfriend missed that memo.

Haley threw open the window and let Nathan crawl through before whisper-yelling (as to not wake her parents) "what do you want?"

"Well hello to you to sunshine!" Nathan sarcastically replied

"I'm serious Nathan, what are you doing here at" she turned to again look at her clock "3:53, in the morning because I swear if you think this is some sort of late night booty call, think again! I thought we already discussed that I was going to wait for marriage before I did...did _that_! Oh god! Maybe we didn't, maybe it was a dream. Damn I knew that you were too sweet and hot; there had to be a catch! Ok, listen here's the thing Natha-"

Haley was cut off from her speech when she felt those all too familiar lips claim hers. When they pulled apart Nathan immediately stated very matter of factly that "you were rambling and that's the only way I know to shut you up"

"Ha-ha, very funny Nathan. I'm serious though I really do want to wait until I get married before I have sex." Haley clarified as she went to sit on the edge of her bed and motioned for Nathan to join her.

"Hales, baby, I know that. I can also assure you that I am not here for a late night booty call." Nathan reassured Haley as he let her rest her sleepy head on his shoulder as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Then what are you here for Nathan?" Haley asked timidly as it was becoming harder and harder to stay awake when she was wrapped in Nathan's arms; the one place she felt safe.

"Well when I got home from work tonight I walked into my apartment and found Tim doing a keg stand in the middle of my living room and the rest of our school basically scattered throughout my apartment. I stayed for a while until Tim kicked everyone but 2 girls out. Apparently he has amnesia or something and

forgot that I am already taken and am not interested in any of the girl so I went for a walk, and I guess this is where I ended up." By the time Nathan had finished his explanation he looked down at Haley and realized she was asleep. He easily picked her up and tucked her back into bed.

He was about to pull a Houdini and escape through her window when he heard her tiny voice. "Nathan…"

"Yeah baby, I'm right here" Nathan walked back over and sat beside her on the edge of the bed and gently pushed a few stray pieces of hair back from her face.

"Stay with me tonight." Haley practically begged. You didn't have to ask Nathan twice; he quickly stripped down into just his t-shirt and sweat pants and joined Haley in bed.

Haley rolled onto her side to look up at Nathan and gave him a shy smile. "Hi" was all she could voice with her heart pounding a hundred miles an hour and the butterflies in her stomach going into overdrive.

Sensing her nervousness Nathan opened his arms and said "C'mere"

Haley immediately snuggled into Nathan's warm body and rested her head on his chest. When she felt a gentle kiss on the top of her head she sighed in contentment and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her again.

Just as she was about to doze off Nathan uttered the words that she feared would come back and bite her in the ass the moment they left her lips. "You think I'm hot." Being Nathan Scott his ego picks up any compliment that it can, so when Haley mentioned that she thought he was hot during her rambling earlier he caught onto it and also made a mental note to tease Haley about it later.

Trying to feign innocence she denied it "what, no I didn't!"

"Oh yes you did!" Nathan shot back

Haley turned a bright red and snuggled deeper into Nathan's chest and muttered "Kill me now!"

In response Nathan just chuckled and held her tighter.

Neither Nathan nor Haley had ever spent the night with someone like this before. They did however know that they liked it and wouldn't mind spending more nights just like it.


End file.
